


【盾冬】口红

by 1900td



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, james bucky barnes - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 美国队长 / 现代巴基（美妆博主）





	1. Chapter 1

詹姆斯.巴恩斯是个小有名气的油管美妆博主，微带婴儿肥的脸，五官深刻，鼻头挺翘，唇角微微上扬，不论是否微笑，都给人一种如沐春风的好感，更别提那双浅绿色的眼眸，犹如一汪碧湖沉浸在此。

由于早些年时直播，被朋友出卖外号为“鹿仔”后，巴基那帅炸的ID——Winter Soldier彻底变为各种鹿仔士兵或者witty之类的爱称，很显然网友们是爱死了他那一副可爱的模样，并也觉得各种与鹿仔挂钩的称呼十分适合他。

而在近期，Winter Soldier这个不红不火的ID突然就杀到了各种媒体，娱乐新闻的头条，而引发这一爆炸性轰动的罪魁祸首，正是美妆博主“鹿仔”的神秘男友。这位不愿透露姓名的神秘男士不止一次有出现在鹿仔的视频里，虽然基本看不到脸，但网友们凭借着“男友”偶尔出镜的部分身体，也足以判断出鹿仔的男友可是个大块头，甚至有着不亚于美国队长的大胸和翘臀。

直播的那天，巴基就像往常那样，讲述他每一步化妆的具体内容，使用的妆品，而就当他准备完成唇妆时，观众们发现鹿仔的背后出现了一双带着灰尘的长靴，以及深蓝色的类似制服的裤子，男人还在靠近，而这时，直播的互动显然提醒了巴基，有一位不速之客到访。

鹿仔微微吃惊转过身，镜头里是他们的博主猛地扑向男人，男人很轻松抱起了鹿仔，因为大家都看到了鹿仔几乎被整个举起，对方的半个身体也走入到了镜头里。评论里有人开始疯狂刷着身高差以及这位神秘男友的制服看起来真眼熟之类的。鹿仔再回到镜头前，向观众说了声抱歉，又继续拧开手上的口红。

而那位神秘男友还继续待在镜头里，他脏兮兮的制服外还套了一件黑色的风衣，领口耷拉着正好遮住了胸口的星星。男人微微弯下腰，在鹿仔耳边说了什么，观众很明显看见鹿仔在圆灯下变红的耳间，评论又瞬间满是鹿仔秀恩爱要噎死他们这群单身狗，当然刷的最多的是女性观众的评论，各种在一起，来一个，亲一个之类的，还有更加露骨的笑话让绿眼睛的鹿仔瞬间下了决定。

镜头里，鹿仔将口红拍给了神秘男友，又致使对方坐在镜头外，透过画面，观众也仅仅只能看到一个线条立体的下巴和微微露出的金发。鹿仔乖乖坐在椅子上，他的绿眼睛看向自己的男友，对方蓝色的眼睛里塞满了他的模样。

神秘男友修长的手指捏住了鹿仔的小下巴，微微抬起，这时男人说了第一句话。

“我特意…请教了Nat涂口红的方式。”

“哇哦，我真是不敢想象。”鹿仔咧嘴露出一个大大的微笑，他身体微微向后仰着，又被对方搂住继续着涂口红这个任务。

评论安静了一会儿，有人说到【耳熟的声音。】

【同意，制服是不是复仇者他们的，cosplay吗？】

【说起来，我有种大胆的想法。】

两人都没注意到评论，巴基只是看着他的蓝眼睛，对方的手指有些粗糙，顶着下颚的手指还轻轻挠了挠巴基的下巴，仿佛他就像是男人手里一只慵懒的猫咪。

男友很认真的将那双亲吻过不知多少次的嘴唇涂上复古的暗红，深色与浅色的肌肤形成鲜明的对比，巴基那双翠绿的双眸被画上暗金的色彩，小烟熏打在眼窝处，配着眼线上挑。

“抿一下。”

“啊呜。”巴基听话的咬了咬唇，他脸上带着红晕，“哈哈哈，让我看看镜子，瞧瞧看美……人的手艺。可别像吃小孩一样……”

“不，Buck还没结束。”

“什么……？！唔！”

男人一把将巴基拉进自己的怀抱里，他深吻着那双亲手画上去的红唇，任凭那些深红晕染在他的嘴唇上，这时他的脸出现在镜头里。

【卧槽……卧槽！！！！美国队长！！！！】

【美国队长出柜！！！！！！】

【我他妈的该嫉妒谁？！！！该死的！放开那只鹿仔！！】

亲吻的两人完全无视了还在直播的画面，史蒂夫的亲吻令他晕头转向，最开始的学徒已经变成了引导者。他们两人嘴上是乱七八糟的口红，看起来惨不忍睹。

“好美，Buck。”

“……shit，你从哪里学来的？”

“Language，Buck.”

巴基捂着脸，他的一世英名算是“身败名裂”。巴基猛地看向还在直播的镜头，上面的评论疯狂刷着再亲一个，而观众们没有如愿所偿，美国队长关掉了直播。

END


	2. 【盾冬（现代AU系列）】2·实战训练

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续口红之后。  
设定：美国队长/现代巴基（美妆博主）

阳光洒向他密闭的眼帘，垂怜抚过他赤裸的肌肤，睡的迷迷糊糊的棕发男人嘟嘟囔囔翻了个身，他的手摸向深蓝色床单的另一侧，而这时，有人握住了他手，一个亲吻落在手背上。

“为什么这么早……史蒂夫？”

“Sleep well？Buck。”

巴基露出委屈的表情，看向早已经穿着一新的男友，即使是穿着衣服的美国队长也是如此的火辣，巴基简直想再一次扒掉那身制服，让美国队长那正义的脸上晕染着情欲的红光，而色欲熏心的鹿仔已经伸出他罪恶的手，但又一次，他的手腕被牢牢攥在男友的指尖。

“快起来，小鹿仔，今天可是说好的训练日。”

“又是训练日，不…”

史蒂夫将早餐端到巴基的面前，橙汁、煎蛋和土司，完美的一早餐和他完美的男友，以及烂透的训练日。巴基撇了撇嘴，他接过男人递来的橙汁。

“噢，真贴心。美国队长亲自为我做早餐，做梦都想不到。”巴基夸张地感叹道，咕噜噜的喝了一大口。

他的完美男友用手指拢了拢他额边落下的发丝，“我可不仅为你做早餐，”男人的手指抚摸着昨晚留下的痕迹，低声说道：“还有做爱。”

巴基瞪大了绿眼睛，他的老古董男友竟然和他调情的如此入骨又自然，简直让人欲罢不能。史蒂夫嘴角上挑，看着巴基吃瘪的表情，他扩大了笑容，在巴基的唇边落下一吻，随即又恢复了美国队长式的脸。

“今天我单独训练你，詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生，准备好你自己。”

“Yes sir……”巴基狠狠咬着土司说道。

关于实战训练这一块，对巴基来说完全是个意外。

一言以蔽之，当你有个超级英雄作为男朋友时，就要做好被卷入各种乱七八糟的事情里。自从上一次轰轰烈烈的美国队长与冬日战士出柜后，所有人都知道了美国队长有一个外号鹿仔的男朋友，而且还是个‘娘炮’。巴基不喜欢这种带有贬低色彩的词汇，他认为化妆是个人自由，你可以喜欢也可以不喜欢，这只能说明喜好问题，而不是一个标准打死所有人，将那些不符合这个社会‘标准’的人都丢进一个标着‘怪胎’的粉碎机里。

在之后的采访里他非常明确表达了自己对性取向或者美国队长出柜这些词汇的讽刺，总有一堆人想要用自己的‘经历’去评判他人的选择，巴基犀利的言语很显然刺痛某些‘保守派’的自尊心，而他们并没有把怒火洒向有着同样坚持的美国队长，因为柿子要挑软的捏（巴基语）。

某一天的下午，他与史蒂夫出门购买食材，两人打算做一顿晚餐来弥补上一次错过的约会。巴基站在超市门口等待史蒂夫开车过来时，一根棒球棍狠狠砸在他的侧腰处，痛楚几乎令他折下了腰，袋子里的食材滚落一地。袭击者并没有满足，他甚至无畏于在公共场所殴打巴基，又一棍砸向巴基的头部，他举起的左臂与铁棍来了个亲密撞击，巴基急促地吸气，他敢保证他的手臂一定是断了骨头。

“恶心的基佬！你这个婊子！！”

男人口出狂言，零星的路人显然被这一幕惊呆了，也不敢太靠近这位像是狂犬病发作的疯子，对方拎着棒球棍靠近半躺在地上的巴基，食材被踩的稀烂。突然，看似奄奄一息的男人一脚踹向袭击者的膝盖，失去平衡的袭击者瞬间倒地，巴基从背后用一个类似裸绞的姿势控制住了袭击者。对方猛烈地挣扎让巴基一时又失去了平衡，他的左臂钻心地疼，然而袭击者并没能继续，他整个人被一股力量死死压在地上，美国队长毫不犹豫掰断了男人的右臂和另一边的膝盖。

“对不起，巴基，我来晚了。”

史蒂夫赶紧将自己的小男友抱起，安慰、亲吻着他的侧脸，在看到巴基的左臂后，美国队长的脸色几乎可以杀人，如果不是周围还有路人，这位大概连今晚的月亮也看不到。两人的事情被过路人拍下传到了网上，网友们倒是出乎意料的支持他和史蒂夫的恋情，并且掀起了一股LGBT平权运动。当然这是后话。

巴基的左臂只是轻微的骨折，但在美国队长的压力下，巴基在医院待了有三个来月，若不是巴基以‘在医院不方便我们滚到一起’这种近乎贿赂的借口来威胁史蒂夫，他还不知道要在医院待到什么时候。不过，他也不只是说一说，关于滚成一团这种提议。

在巴基康复后的第一周，他们终于完成了‘滚成一团’的任务，巴基心满意足趴在男友那伟岸的胸肌上，温存着性事过后残留的快感，并且好好睡上一觉，然后再和他梦中情人的男友吃个早餐，开启这愉快的一天。计划很完美，巴基站在复联基地的训练场上时，都觉得自己是不是还在做梦，巴基握了握手里的棍棒，Very good这可不在他的计划内。

巴基抬眼看向史蒂夫，对方穿着白色的贴身T恤，衣服包裹着他健壮的肉体，每一条曲线都仿佛是米开朗洛奇手下的雕塑，巴基转动着手中的棍子，耍了一个漂亮的花棍。史蒂夫微微挑眉，巴基笑了笑。

“没想到吧，我还会这个~”

“印象深刻，但并不具有实战性。”美国队长给出了评价。

“哇哦，真不愧是专业的”，巴基轻浮的吹着口哨，他舔了舔嘴唇说道：“我喜欢你这副正义的美国队长样子。”

史蒂夫用棍子敲了敲地板，一脸严肃“别跟我调情，Buck。”他微微降低身体重心，“下盘放低，今天是近战武器的教学。”

巴基率先攻击，棍棒砸向他的正面，史蒂夫向后一退，卸去了力道，巴基顺势将自己拉近，武器一头上挑试图撞开防御，男人干脆单手握住木棍，向右侧身，一手抓住巴基的腕骨，反向压制。他的小男友在多日的调教之下已经足以过个几招，巴基顺着力度几乎躺在地板上，他另一只手握着的武器直逼史蒂夫的正脸。

“哇哦，看来我还不是很生疏。”

“很好。”

美国队长拉开了距离，他盯着自己的小男友，那双绿色眸子亮的惊人。

“继续。”

“我也没让你停下，并且……我比较擅长让你动起来，Cap。”巴基眨了眨眼，侧脸微笑。

史蒂夫压下呼吸的节奏，他直接一棍甩向巴基的下盘，小鹿发力原地跃起，黑色背心下露出清晰的肌肉线条，一个漂亮的回转，巴基猛地支撑住自己的重心，借力击打向对方。巴基很清楚史蒂夫对他的放水，不过从一开始他几乎一招也接不下，到现在能玩出个花样而言，已经是很大的进步。男人抓住武器的另一端，用力向外，巴基只好顺着力量脱手。

“在战场上，这会杀死你。”史蒂夫将手中的武器丢下。

“不一定，Stevie。”

巴基不服气的冲上前，徒手与史蒂夫肉搏。男人侧身闪避，两人贴的极近，史蒂夫甚至能够亲吻到他的后颈。巴基压低重心一剂肘击，将男人退倒，史蒂夫站起身，看见他性感的小男友跳着犹如探戈般转身舞步，灯光洒在他的带有汗水的棕发上，闪闪发亮。巴基单手做了一个邀请的手势，两人又你来我往的纠缠在一起，并非对战，更像是缠绵的双人舞步，让人目眩的光芒印下着二人的影子。巴基从背后锁住史蒂夫的上身，双手缠住对方的脖子，逼迫着男人仰头看向他。

“史蒂夫先生，再继续看着我，我可要吻你啦！”

“别和我调情，Buck。”

史蒂夫抓住巴基一侧的身体，用力朝着右方翻滚，优势方又变成了劣势方，巴基被男人整个压在身下，腿还缠在男人的腰身上，两人的呼吸都带着双方的气息，空气似乎变得焦灼，巴基突然将史蒂夫拉近，在他的耳边轻轻舔了舔。男人受惊似的放开了巴基，脸庞以肉眼可见的速度变红，始作俑者站在史蒂夫的对面，笑的一脸无辜。

“我们今天应该好好训练，Buck。”

巴基绕着自己的男友转了一圈，“天啊，你认真的时候好可爱。”

史蒂夫长叹了口气，压着嗓音说道：“我说过Buck，别跟我调情。”

阴影从他的身后袭来，巴基转过身，他的男友没有任何犹疑直接将他压在一侧的墙壁上，令人窒息的深吻铺天盖地，史蒂夫的气息仿佛将他周围的空气逼散，他只能感受到他，火热的肌肤只隔着一层布料，两人都有了生理反应，巴基搂着男人的脖颈加深着亲吻，他的舌尖追逐着男人，很显然史蒂夫对于性的水平已经高于他这个老师，他强壮的男友总能有各种办法让他溃不成军。

史蒂夫拉开了两人的距离，他们都有些气喘吁吁，“停下，巴基。”美国队长拽下被小男友掀起的T恤，他看了看周围，装模作样咳了一声，“去卧室。”

巴基摊开手，“好吧，好吧，道德标杆，抱我去，这是命令，士兵。”

“愿意服从。”

门被重重地关上，史蒂夫完全不在意力道，他所有的注意力都被他的小鹿仔所吸引，两人的衣服脱了一地，乱七八糟的搭在一起，史蒂夫忘情地亲吻着巴基，他也不留间隙的回吻着他，巴基扯下史蒂夫白色的T恤，他骑坐在男人的胯部，两人勃起的阴茎几乎碰撞在一起，巴基俯身啃咬着史蒂夫的下巴、脖颈，对方的手指拽着背心向上，露出一截精瘦的腰身，史蒂夫抚摸着那块肌肤。

“Buck，You’re so beautiful.”

“I know.”

巴基的手指抚摸着史蒂夫的唇瓣，“所以，我猜我们有一整天的时间可以做这件事。”

“当然，I can do this all day。”

END


	3. 酒桌问答

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU系列3
> 
> 设定：美国队长×现代巴基（美妆博主）
> 
> 一次聚会，以及一些小问答

空酒瓶在桌子上飞快旋转着，发出咕噜噜的声响，几秒之后，巴基叹气看着正对自己的瓶口，他描绘着眼线的眉眼下垂，嘴唇嘟起。

“耶！”托尼幸灾乐祸地看向巴基，“这次轮到你小鹿仔！快来告诉我们，你和处男队长的小秘密！”

“他们两个之间还有秘密可言？”

娜塔莎擦着深红色的嘴唇弯起一个弧度，俄罗斯女特工犀利的眼神几乎看的巴基毛骨悚然，他敢保证，娜塔莎无论想问什么，他都瞒不住，包括美国队长在床上的性癖之类。巴基握紧了史蒂夫温热的掌心，他的男朋友看起来仿佛喝醉了，整个脑袋都搭在他的颈窝处，鼻息喷洒在裸露的肌肤上。如果是平时，他倒是不介意给他火热的男朋友一个火热的亲吻，但绝对不是在史蒂夫同事的面前，特别是这群同事是一群超级英雄。而美国队长是所有超级英雄里的标杆人物，在他们面前亲吻这位‘纪念碑’式人物，这简直是不可思议的挑战。

巴基能听到他们的笑声，不带有恶意，仅仅只是好友之间相互的打趣。桌面上真正清醒的超级英雄们并不多，皮特和旺达因为是未成年人而免去了喝酒，史蒂夫为巴基挡酒不知道喝了多少，而托尼基本处于半醉的状态，鹰眼和蚁人毫无睡相地抱在一起，而娜塔莎和巴基都各拍了好几张，能看到这群英雄们私下孩子气的一面实在是很难得。娜塔莎作为俄罗斯转盘里唯一的赢家，她面前的红酒几乎没有减少。

“喔喔喔，这话说的，你们全垒打了？”托尼打着酒嗝，棕色的大眼睛上下打量着二人，他的眼神飘忽着看着被史蒂夫牢牢抱在怀里的巴基，眉毛上挑直溜溜地将巴基从上到下扫射了一遍。

“所以……你们两个交往了才三个月吧？”

“…额，差不多。”巴基坐如针垫，若不是史蒂夫像个树袋熊抱树那样，抱住了他，巴基只想撒腿就跑，太羞耻了。

“啧啧啧，想不到啊，想不到啊！”托尼站起身，欢乐的拍打着手，还原地转了一圈，成功吸引了皮特和旺达的注意力。两人也跑来参加进这场关于美国队长的八卦夜谈。

“嗨，我想问我想问！你们是怎么认识的？”皮特问出了第一个问题。介于美国队长正义秉然的性格，以及那张看起来和教导主任差不多的脸，没人敢触美国队长的霉头。

“史蒂夫没说过吗？”

“小鹿仔，若不是你的出柜直播之旅，我们恐怕还以为美国精神是直男。你简直就是他的最宝贵的小秘密，谁多看一眼都不行。”托尼打趣道。

“说起来……就像…就像是爱情电影里英雄救…美的老套路。”巴基有些结巴，“纽约之战时，我差点从楼下掉下去，队长拉了我一把，救了我的生命。我当时整个人都呆住了”，巴基的手被那双温暖的大手覆盖着，史蒂夫近在咫尺，金发支棱着划过他的下巴。“他大喊着‘抓住我的手’，然后我让我免于摔断腿或者脊椎之类的，他把我和另外几个人带到了安全区才继续去拯救世界，我想大概是一见钟情。我也许在那个时候就已经爱上他了。”

“那听起来非常美好。”旺达说道，“你和队长的故事比任何爱情故事都要美好！”

“第二个问题！”托尼率先举手抢答，“老冰棍平时看起来冷冰冰的，他那个……嗯…”

“这里还有小朋友们，注意尺度”，娜塔莎白了他一眼。

“好吧好吧，听说老冰棍先追的你？”

“大概因为我先打的电话？”巴基皱眉，“我当时向…某个朋友要到了史蒂夫的手机号，别那样看着我托尼，我当时只想打个电话表示感谢。”

“所以，你们是‘网恋’？”娜塔莎说道。

“哈哈哈，真时尚，老冰棍还会网恋。”托尼看了看一旁的皮特，他一把搂住卷发男孩的肩膀，“kid，可别学队长网恋勾搭小男孩这一套。”

“…我可不是小男孩，我27岁了。”

“天啊，黄昏恋！”托尼夸张的叹了口气，皮特被呛的喷了一口饮料。

“队长平常看起来冷冰冰的，我指很威严，他是怎么表达感情的？”旺达问道。

娜塔莎和托尼一致赞同这个问题，“确实难以想象，”娜塔莎晃了晃酒杯，“大高个，一脸我很严肃的表情。我有的时候，甚至觉得弗瑞在他面前的气势都短了一截。”

巴基唔了一声，他摸了摸男友毛茸茸的头发，得到了四个同时挑眉的眼神。他脸上露出笑容，眼角和眉梢都弯出了弧度，看起来有些孩子气，却无法掩盖笑容之下的真心。

“嗯……我不知道该不该说。”

“说说说！”托尼燃烧着八卦之情。

“队长……我是说史蒂夫想要接……额，表达感情时，总是表现的特别积极。”

“我可是听到了接吻这个词，詹姆斯，你可别想跳过去。”娜塔莎一副在我面前别想瞒住秘密的眼神让巴基一乐。

“好吧好吧，八卦之夜。”巴基回想着，“史蒂夫会靠近我，站的笔直，眉毛低垂着。双手在背后交叉，如果换种情况，我真以为他想向我汇报任务进度。”巴基的说辞逗笑了几人，大概想象着美国队长一脸严肃求吻十分有趣。

“他会很认真地看着我，一脸求表扬的模样，然后我会拉住他的手臂，亲吻他。史蒂夫比我高，我不把他拉低一些，也只能亲到下巴了。”巴基微笑的脸上露出红晕，“这大概就是他表达感情的一种，至于其他的，我可不想分享秘密。”

“哟，你们还真是甜蜜的一对。”

“是的，真羡慕你和队长。”旺达和皮特都表示了对两人爱情的憧憬。

托尼看着亲密拥抱的两人，“就连喝醉都非得抱着个巴基熊，我们懂得。”

“对呀，我可爱死他了。”

“你们两个别像个小孩子一样，还有不早了，真正的孩子们，你们该去睡觉了。”娜塔莎扬了扬手机，距离凌晨不到半个小时。

“哎，明天放你们一天假，好好睡一觉吧。”托尼说道，“贾维斯，明早别叫我起床。”

巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的背，在他耳边轻轻叫着男人的名字，他们可不能在这里坐一个晚上。“史蒂夫，醒醒，史蒂夫……”

他的男友像是从来没有喝醉那样，巴基被卷入带着酒气的亲吻，史蒂夫用自己的唇堵住了他的嘴，唇瓣之间摩擦着，急促的追寻着巴基的呼吸，将它们全部掠夺。

“哇哦，鹿仔你和你的男朋友能不能注意些……”托尼嘟嘟囔囔，两手各挡住一边，将两个未成年人带出了成人世界。

史蒂夫完全不管他的几位队友还在，他一手捧住巴基的面庞，舌尖舔过巴基湿热的下唇，齿间轻啄，继而逼迫着巴基张开嘴，接受着来自他的攻城略地，唇舌间留下的酒气更是引燃了二人的性欲，巴基脸色爆红，而娜塔莎不慌不忙地拍了一张，闪光灯令史蒂夫微微愣住，他看了看巴基又看了看娜塔莎，似乎一时之间没明白自己身在何处。

“需要我给你们开个房吗？”

“嗯，开个房。”美国队长半搂着自己的男友，如实说道。

END


End file.
